A Heartless Soul
by Splitz-Girl
Summary: Kairi has gone in search of Sora but Somebody is watching...


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters._

She walked. She walked and continued walking. She would keep walking until she found him. Just like everyday. When she waited for him, everyone had called her crazy, obsessed, stubborn and they told her he wasn't coming back.

_But he promised._

She could remember it like it was yesterday. Or was it? Was she so obsessed that it only felt like so long? Or was it an eternity ago? She couldn't remember how long ago it was. All she knew was it happened. But, could she truly remember it? No…

_**Sora, don't ever change…**_

**_Don't worry K, I'll come back, I promise…_**

_Honey, Sora's not coming back..._

_Forget it loser! You're never going to see what's-his-name again!_

_K, I've told you, like, a thousand times, he's not comi-wait, who are we talking about?_

_What other boy? Are you sure you didn't just make him up?_

_Who?_

Everyone had forgotten. Their memories faded. Even his own mother's.

_What son? I never had a son! Though I remember being pregnant…_

He wasn't coming back. No, she knew that now.But if he didn't come find her, she would just have to go find him.

It had been a year since she had started to walk. Strange things had started happening as she continued. These shadow **_things _**had appeared and she saw them often. When ever she saw them, the word _soulless _came into her mind. So that's what she would call them.

The soulless. She was never scared when she saw them, and she still wasn't. Not her. Not K-wait, K………… It starts with a K. Karen? No… Kelly? No…

**_Don't worry K…a..ir..i, I'll come back, I promise…_**

Her name was spoken in his voice like a broken radio.

"My name is Kairi! I remember now!"

A thought came to her head. But the thought did not belong to her.

_You forgot your own name? That **is** pathetic._

Kairi spun around to see many soulless surrounding her. For once, she was afraid. She screamed.

A soulless charged at her. She flung her arm at it.

POOF! It disappeared.

Hmm…. Thought Kairi.

She kicked and punched the soulless until they were all gone. She was exhausted.

Suddenly, twice as many soulless appeared.

But Kairi was too tired to fight. And every thing just faded away…………..

When Kairi woke up, she felt different. Everything seemed so much bigger. Kairi felt exposed and she had somehow developed a thirst for blood. She looked down at herself.

It was as black as a shadow.

An arm reached out. She took it. The person help pull her up.

"Thank you very much." She said, or did she? No sound had come out. She tried again, but it was no use. She gave up after a while.

She turned to face the kind person that had helped her up, but only saw a soulless.

She gasped. Somehow they had managed to turn her into a soulless, she realized. But how…

Sora would know. He had described these creatures before, but never mentioned their name. He said he had dealt with them before. He would know what to do.

Suddenly, like a wish come true, Sora appeared. Just walking. Donald and Goofy at his sides. He looked at her and immediately armed himself. This frightened Kairi. He looked at an advancing soulless. He slashed it twice. It disappeared in a puff of smoke like the ones she had fought.

"Sora! It's me! Kairi! Something happened! You have to help me!"

But once again, there was no sound.

"Sora, I think that heartless is trying to tell us something! It looks worried!" said Donald.

So that's what they were called. Not soulless. _Heartless_.

"Nah," replied Sora. "What help are they? Heartless just get in the way. They're like thorns. You just gotta pull 'em out. Now, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can meet up with Kairi."

_He doesn't know it's me. He thinks I'm just another heartless. A thorn. A minor disturbance. Is that what he truly thinks?_

A tear leaked from her now glowing yellow eye.

"But Sora, it's crying!" said Goofy.

"That's stupid." Said Sora. "Heartless don't have feelings."

Sora jumped up and brought the keyblade down on Kairi.

Kairi doubled up in pain.

She fell to the ground in a daze. Then she realized she was slowly disappearing. But it seemed like she was sand, caught in the wind. Like being whisked away into the sky.

"Whoever said a heartless can't have feelings?"

That was the last thing Kairi said before she was erased from existence.

"Let's go." Said Sora bitterly after watching the heartless being swept away.

"Why did you delete her?" asked a cloaked man. "He was going to kill her anyway."

"I didn't delete her." Replied Di Z. "I cut her."

"Huh?"

"Just like a word in a computer. I cut her. Now I can paste her anywhere I want……"

**THE END?**


End file.
